66/1
=Mealler= Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı 1. Ey Peygamber, eşlerinin razılığını arayarak ne diye Allah'ın sana helal ettiğini kendine haram etmedesin ve Allah, suçları örter, rahimdir. * *'Açıklama :' Hz. Muhammed (s.a.a), zevcelerinden Cahş kızı Zeyneb'in evine gitmiş, orada bal şerbeti içmişti. Biraz fazla eğlendiğinden Ayişe kıskandı, Hafsa'yla da görüşerek bir karara vardı. Hz. Peygamber, her ikisinin yanına gittiği zaman, ya Resulullah, ağzından arkat ağacının kokusu geliyor demişlerdi. Hz. Peygamber, bu kokuyu Hz. Peygamber, bu kokuyu hiç sevmezdi. Bal şerbeti içtiğini söyleyince arı demişlerdi, mutlaka bu ağaçtan bal almış. Bunun üzerine Hz. Peygamber, bir daha bal şerbeti içmeyeceğini söylemişti. Aynı zamanda Hafsa'ya, bunu söylememesini emretmişti, fakat o, dayanamamış bunu yaymıştı (al-Tecrid, Kitabu Tefsir-il-Kur’an, 2. 119). Mariye adlı cariyesine, Hafsa'nın evinde yaklaşmış, Hafsa buna gücenmiş, Hz. Peygamber, bunun üzerine bir daha Mariye'ye yaklaşmayacağını, fakat bunu kimseye söylememesini buyurmuş, fakat Hafsa, Ayişe'ye söylemişti diyenler de vardır (Mecma, 2, 514-515). Ali Bulaç Meali 1. Ey Peygamber, eşlerinin hoşnutluğunu isteyerek, Allah'ın sana helal kıldıklarını niçin haram kılıyorsun? Allah çok bağışlayandır, çok esirgeyendir. Ahmet Varol Meali 1.Ey Peygamber! Eşlerinin hoşnutluklarını arayarak, Allah'ın sana helal kıldığını, niçin (kendine) yasak ediyorsun? Allah bağışlayandır, rahmet edendir. * * Açıklama :'''1.Hakim ve Nesai`nin Enes bin Malik (r.a.)`ten rivayet ettiklerine göre Resulullah (a.s.) bir cariyesiyle Hafsa (r.a.)`nın odasında yakınlıkta bulundu. Hafsa (r.a.) bundan haberdar oldu ve Resulullah (a.s.)`la bu hususu konuştu. Resulullah (a.s.) da Hafsa (r.a.)`nın gönlünü etmek için o cariyeyi kendine haram kıldığını bildirdi. Bunun üzerine bu ayeti kerime indirildi. Bazı rivayetlerde bu cariyenin Resulullah (a.s.)`ın İbrahim adlı oğlunun annesi Mariye olduğu bildirilmiştir. Olayla ilgili daha başka rivayetlerde bildirildiğine göre Resulullah (a.s.), Hafsa (r.a.)`dan bunu kimseye söylememesini istedi. Ancak Hafsa (r.a.) sonra Hz. Aişe (r.a.)`ye bundan söz etti. Bazı rivayetlerde bildirildiğine göre de Resulullah (a.s.) hanımlarından Sevde (r.a.)`nin odasında bal şerbeti içti. Sonra Hz. Aişe (r.a.)`nin yanına gitti. Hz. Aişe (r.a.): "Ben sende bir koku hissediyorum" dedi. Ardından Hafsa (r.a.)`nın yanına gitti. O da aynı şeyi söyledi ve: "Sanıyorum bu Sevde`nin yanında içmiş olduğun bir şeyin kokusudur" dedi. Bunun üzerine Resulullah (a.s.) onu içmeyi kendine haram kıldı. Bunun üzerine bu ayeti kerime indirildi. Hafız İbnu Hacer ayeti kerimenin her iki olayla ilgili olarak da indirilmiş olabileceğini söylemiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 1. Eşlerinin rızasını gözeterek, Allah'ın sana helal kıldığı şeyi niçin kendine yasak ediyorsun? Allah Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) 1. Ey peygamber! Eşlerinin rızasını arayarak, Allah’ın sana helâl kıldığı şeyi niçin sen kendine haram ediyorsun? Allah çok bağışlayandır, çok merhamet edendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali 1. Ey Peygamber! Eşlerinin rızasını gözeterek Allah'ın sana helal kıldığı şeyi niçin kendine haram ediyorsun? Allah çok bağışlayan, çok esirgeyendir. * * '''Açıklama :Âyetin işaret ettiği hadise şudur: Hz. Peygamber, zevcelerinden Zeyneb binti Cahş’ın evinde bal şerbeti içmiş ve bu yüzden onun yanında biraz fazla kalmıştı. Bu durumu kıskanan iki zevcesi, Âişe ve Hafsa, aralarında kararlaştırıp, Peygamber yanlarına vardığında kendisinden megâfir kokusu geldiğini söylediler. Hz. Peygamber meğâfir yemediğini söyledi. «Demek ki balı yapan arı megâfir yalamış» dedi ve bir daha bal şerbeti içmemeye yemin etti. Sûrenin bu münasebetle indiği rivayet edilmiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali 1. Ey peygamber, sırf eşlerini memnun etmek amacıyla, ALLAH'ın sana helal (yasal) kıldığını kendine yasaklıyorsun. ALLAH Bağışlayandır, Rahimdir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) 1. Ey Peygamber! Eşlerinin rızasını arayarak Allah'ın sana helâl kıldığı şeyi niçin sen kendine haram ediyorsun? Allah çok bağışlayan çok esirgeyendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) 1. Ey o Peygamber! Sana Allahın halâl kıldığını niçin harâm edersin, zevcelerinin hoşnudluğunu ararsın? Maamafih Allah gaffurdur rahîmdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen 1. Ey Peygamber! Ne için sen zevcelerinin hoşnutluklarını ararsın da, Allah'ın sana helâl kıldığını haram kılarsın? Maamafih Allah gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Muhammed Esed 1. EY PEYGAMBER! Eşlerinherhangi birini memnun etmek için, neden Allah'ın sana helal kıldığı bazı şeyleri kendine haram kılıyorsun? 1 Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, rahmet kaynağıdır: Suat Yıldırım 1. Ey Peygamber! Niçin eşlerini memnun etmek için sen kendini sıkıntıya sokup Allah'ın sana helâl kıldığı şeyleri nefsine âdeta haram kılıyor, kendini onlardan mahrum bırakıyorsun? Bilirsin ki Allah gafûrdur, rahîmdir (senin bu zelleni de bağışlar. Sana olan bu târizi, senin yüce makamını titizlikle korumasındandır). * *'Açıklama :'Bu âyet-i kerimede geçen haram kılmadan ne kasdedildiği, sözlü bir yemin mi yoksa sadece fiilî bir geri durma mı sözkonusu olduğu hakkında geniş bilgi tefsirlerde yer alır. Ayrıca Peygamberimizin verdiği sır ne idi? 3. âyette “sır olarak bir söz (hadîsen)” buyurulmasından burada, yapılan bir işten ziyade, Hz. Peygamberin bir hanımına verdiği bir sırrın konu teşkil ettiği anlaşılmaktadır. Fakat ne o hanımın isminin açıklanmasına, ne de bu sözün ne olduğunun bildirilmesine bir sebep olmadığı için, Allah Teâlâ bunu bildirmemiş, böylece bir nevi aile sırlarını bilenlerin de onları yaymalarının doğru olmadığını hatırlatmıştır (Buna rağmen tefsirlerde, ilgili hanımın Hz. Hafsa (r.a.) olduğu hakkında, ittifak edilmiş olup bu söz hakkında üç rivayet vardır). 1.Peygamberin bal şerbeti içmemeye yemin etmesi. 2.Zayıf senetli bir rivâyet olarak Mariye’ye yaklaşmayacağına dair yemini. 3.Hilafetin Hz. Ebû Bekir, sonra da Hz. Ömer’e geçeceğine dair verdiği sır. Fakat asıl nüzül sebebi, Peygamberimizin, hanımlarını manevî yönden daha yüksek bir makama çıkarmak için îla yaparak bir ay süre ile uzlete çekilmesidir. Süleyman Ateş Meali 1. Ey peygamber niçin, Allah'ın sana helal kıldığı şeyi, eşlerinin, hatırı için haram kılıyorsun? Allah bağışlayadır, esirgeyendir. Şaban Piriş Meali 1. -Ey Peygamber, Ne diye eşlerinin gönlünü hoş etmek için Allah’ın helal kıldığını kendine haram ediyorsun? Allah, bağışlayıcıdır, merhametlidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali 1. Ey Peygamber! Allah'ın sana helâl kıldığı birşeyi, eşlerinin hatırı için neden kendine haram ediyorsun? Halbuki Allah çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhamet edicidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk 1. Ey Peygamber! Allah'ın sana helal kıldığı şeyi, eşlerinin hoşnutluğunu isteyerek neden haramlaştırıyorsun? Allah Gafûr'dur, Rahîm'dir. =Tefsirler= Yusuf Ali (English) 1. O Prophet! Why holdest thou to be forbidden that which Allah has(5529) made lawful to thee? Thou seekest to please(5530) thy consorts. But Allah is Oft- Forgiving, Most Merciful. * * Açıklama :'5529 The Prophet's household was not like other households. The Consorts of Purity were expected to hold a higher standard in behaviour and reticence than ordinary women, as they had higher work to perform. See n. 3706 to 33:28. But they were human beings after all, and were subject to the weaknesses of their sex, and they sometimes failed. The behavior of 'A'ishah once caused serious difficulties: the Prophet's mind was sore distressed, and he renounced the society of his wives for some time. This renunciation seems to be referred to here. The situation was none the less difficult for him because she was a daughter of Abu Bakr, one of the truest and most intimate of his Companions and lieutenants. The commentators usually cite the following incident in connection with the revelation of these verses. It is narrated from 'A'i sh ah, the wife of the Prophet (peace be on him) by al Bukhari, Muslim, al Nasa'i. Abu Dawud and others that the Prophet usually visited his wives daily after 'Asr Prayer. Once it so happened that he stayed longer than usual at the quarters of Zaynab bint Jahsh, for she had received from somewhere some honey which the Prophet liked very much. "At this", says 'A'ishah, "I felt jealous, and I, Hafsah, Sawdah and Safiyah agreed among ourselves that when he visits us each of us would tell him that a peculiar odour came from his mouth as a result of what he had eaten, for we knew that he was particularly sensitive to offensive smells". So when wives hinted at it, he vowed that he would never again use honey. Thereupon these verses were revealed reminding him that he should not declare to himself unlawful that which Allah had made lawful to him. The important point to bear in mind is that he was at once rectified by revelation, which reinforces the fact that the prophets are always under divine protection, and even the slightest lapse on their part is never left uncorrected. ®. 5530 The tender words of admonition addressed to the Consorts in 33:28-34 explain the situation far better than any comments can express. If the Prophet had been a mere husband in the ordinary sense of the term, he could not have held the balance even between his private feelings and his public duties. But he was not an ordinary husband, and he abandoned his renunciation on his realisation of the higher duties with which he was charged, and which required conciliation with firmness. M. Pickthall (English) 1. O Prophet! Why bannest thou that which Allah hath made lawful for thee, seeking to please thy wives? And Allah is Forgiving, Merciful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Ey Peygamber! Bu nidâ her şeyden evvel bir ta'zim hitabıdır. Sonra da yapılacak ihtardan asıl maksadın kendi şahsı itibarıyle değil, nübüvvet vasfı itibariyle ümmete tebliği istenen hüküm olduğuna işarettir. Niçin haram ediyorsun? Muzâri sîgası hal mânâsı ifade etmekle beraber, istikbâle de ihtimali vardır, binaenaleyh bu sözün mânâsı, "niçin haram kılıyorsun?" demek olabileceği gibi, "niçin haram kılacaksın?" şeklinde de olabilir. Cümlede yer alan soru edatı da inkâr anlamındadır. Bundan dolayı nehiy ifade etmektedir. Yani "İyi değildir, böyle yapma!" demektir. Yukarıda da işaret ettiğimiz gibi tahrim, itikâdî, sözlü veya fiilî olabilecek nitelikte inşâî (dilek kipiyle yapılan) bir haramlıktır. Allah'ın haram kıldığını, kimsenin helâl kılma selahiyyeti olmadığı gibi, helâl kıldığını da haram etmesi sözkonusu değildi. Zira "Allah ve Resulünün haram kıldığını haram saymazlar ve hak dini din edinmezler." (Tevbe, 9/29); "Allah'ın haram kıldığının sayısını çiğnemek ve onun haram kıldığını helâl kılmak için.." (Tevbe, 9/37) âyetlerinde de geçtiği gibi Allah'ın hükmüne karşı haramı helâl veya helâlı haram itikad edecek yahut ettirecek şekilde bir haramlık meydana getirmeğe kalkışmak, küfür veya sınırlı olarak nehyedilmiş olduğundan bu husus, Peygamber şöyle dursun, müminler hakkında bile düşünülemez. Binaenaleyh burada tahrimden maksat, esas itibariyle fiilî, yahut terkedilmesi helâl olan sözlü veya fiilî bir tahrimdir. Sözlü tahrim, ya "şu haramdır" gibi ihbâr sigasıyla, veya "bana haram olsun" gibi inşâ şeklinde bir sözle olur. Sırf ihbar kasdıyla söylendiği zaman "Helâl olan şu şey bana haramdır." demek bir yalan olur, tahrim olmaz. Fakat aldım, sattım, boşadım ve haram ettim gibi ihbârlardan inşâ kasdedilebildiği takdirde, yahut "haram olsun" gibi inşâ sigasıyla söylendiğinde, bu bir yemin olur. Zemahşerî, tefsirinde sözlü olarak haram kılma hakkındaki görüşleri özetleyerek der ki: "Helalı haram kılmanın hükmü, Ebu Hanîfe'ye göre, her şeyde yemin demektir. Bir kimsenin haram kıldığı şeyde maksada itibar edilir. Şayet bir yemeğe tahrim etmişse, onu yememeye; cariyesini kendisine haram kılmışsa cimâ etmemeye, karısını haram kılmışsa belli bir niyyeti olmadığı takdirde onun hakkında "îlâ"ya yemin sayılır. Zıhâra niyyet ederse zıhâr, talaka niyet ederse bâyin bir talak vuku bulur. İkiye veya üçe niyet ederse, aynı şekilde niyeti tahakkuk eder. Yalan söyledim derse o Allah ile kendisi arasındadır, yahut niyetine bırakılır. Fakat kazaya gelince îlânın iptaline gidilmemesi dinin gereği olur. "Her helâl bana haramdır." derse, bir niyeti olmadığı takdirde yiyecek ve içecek için, niyeti varsa niyetine göre yemin olur." Şâfiî, tahrimi yemin saymamış, lâkin yalnız kadınlar hakkında keffârete sebeb saymıştır. Ona göre boşamaya niyet ederse ric'î talak meydana gelir. Ebu Bekr, Ömer, İbnü Abbâs ve İbnü Mes'ûd (r.a)'dan nakledildiğine göre "Haram kılmak, yemin demektir." Ömer'den: Boşamaya niyet ederse ric'idir, Ali'den: Üç talak vuku bulur, Zeyd'den: bâyin bir talaktır, Osman'dan: Zıhâr meydana gelir şeklinde rivayetler vardır. Ayrıca Mesrûk ve Şa'bî de böyle bir durumda herhangi bir şeyin vuku bulmayacağı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlar "Allah'ın size helâl kıldığı iyi ve temiz şeyleri haram kılmayın..." (Mâide, 5/87) ve "Dillerinizin yalan olarak vasfettiği şeyler hakkında "Bu helâldir, bu da haramdır." demeyin..." (Nahl, 16/116) âyetlerini delil getirerek Allah'ın haram kılmadığını kimse haram kılamaz, kılarsa onun haram etmesiyle haram olmaz demişler ve Resulullah'ın tahriminin yeminle gerçekleştiğini ileri sürmüşlerdir." Ancak burada şunu söylemek lazım ki "Allah, kasıtsız olarak ağzınızdan çıkıveren yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutmaz, fakat bilerek yaptığınız yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutar..." (Mâide, 5/89) ve "Allah sizi, yeminlerinizdeki kasıtsız yanılmadan dolayı sorumlu tutmaz. Lâkin kalplerinizin kazandığı şeyler ile sorumlu tutar..." (Bakara, 2/225) âyetleri gereğince yemin ile haram kılmak da, Allah'ın haram kılması cümlesindendir. Yeminler de örfe dayalıdır. İhtilâfın da kaynağı budur. Fiilî tahrime gelince şöyle tarif edilebilir: Hiçbir şey söylemeksizin bir helâlden kendisini veya başkasını menetmeye denir. Mesela, gerektiğinde kendi helâl malını yemekten çekinmek veya birisini su içmekten zorla menetmek, fiilî bir tahrimdir. Nitekim "Biz daha önce onun süt analarının sütünü kabulüne müsaade etmedik..." (Kasas, 27/12) âyetindeki tahrim de böyle menetmek mânâsınadır. İşte Peygamber'in söz konusu edilen tahrimi, sadece fiilî bir tahrimden ibaret miydi? Yoksa sözlü bir tahrim de var mıydı? Bu surette de yemin miydi değil miydi? ihtilâf edilen mesele budur. İkinci âyette (Nahl, 16/116) yeminin zikredilmiş olması karinesiyle (alâmetiyle) tahrim olayında bir yeminin dahi bulunduğu anlaşılıyor. Rivayetler de bunu gösteriyor. Fakat bu yemin yalnızca "haram olsun" demekten ve bununla îlâya niyet etmekten ibaret miydi? İmam-ı A'zâm gibi birçokları birinciyi, bazıları da ikinciyi kabul etmişlerdir. Yukarıda zikredilen rivayetlerden anlaşıldığına göre Resulullah (s.a.v), sözle yaptığı tahrim veya yeminin ötesinde fiilen de kendisini birtakım şeylerden menetmiştir. Mesela, pöstekiyi bile sermeyip de bir hasır üstünde oturması ve bir izârdan başka bir şey örtünmemesi fiilen bunu kendisi için gerekli görmesinden ibaret demektir. Yemin ise, kadınlar ve nihayet bir de balla ilgili bulunmaktadır. "Allah'ın helâl kıldığı şeyler." Soru edatından istifade edilen nehiy mânâsına göre bu cümle, genel bir mânâ ifade eder. Binaenaleyh, nikâh, talâk, yeme içme ve diğer helâl ve mübah olan fiilleri ve bu fiillerle ilgili olanların her birini kapsamaktadır. Yalnız Peygamber'in, nüzul sebebi olan tahrimine göre bunlar sınırlı ve belli şeylerdir. Hem "hıllin" kaydıdır hem de tahrimin bağlandığı (yeri) gösterir. Yani "Allah'ın senin için helâl kıldığını, kendi üzerine niçin haram ediyorsun?" mânâsını ifade eder. Helâl olan bir şeyin işlenmesi vacip olmayıp, vücub veya nedbin taalluk etmediği hususlarda yapılması da terkedilmesi de caiz ve mübah demek olduğundan, yerine getirilmesi bir vazife değil, bir hak teşkil eder. Bir kimsenin kendi hakkından fedakârlık ederek nefsini kendi helâlından söz veya fiil olarak mahrum etmesinde ise esas itibarıyla bir yasaklık yoktur, iki yönü de helâldır. Hatta, "Yakub'un kendisine haram kıldıkları dışındayiyeceğin her türlüsü İsrâiloğulları'na helâl idi..." (Al-i İmrân, 3/93) âyetinde olduğu gibi terkedilmesi bazen mendub da olabilir. Ancak başkasının hakkına veya Allah'ın haklarından birinin yerine getirilmesine mâni olacak şekilde nefsine zararlı olduğu durumda sözlü olarak veya fiilen mahrumiyeti gerektirerek helâlı haram gibi tutmak da caiz değildir. Bu gibi hususlarda yemin dahi edilmiş olsa keffâret verip o yemini çözmek caiz olur. Peygamber'in kendi kendine bir baskısı demek olan sözkonusu tahrimin, mutlak olmayıp bir durumla kayıtlı bulunduğuna işaret etmek ve sebebinin Allah'ın emri olmayıp kadınlarının hoşnutluklarını gözetmekle ilgili olduğuna tenbih etmek için de buyuruluyor ki: "Eşlerinin hoşnutluğunu ararsın." Razî ve Ebu Hayyân bu cümlenin nün fâilinden hal olmasında ısrar etmişlerdir. Buna göre mânâ, eşlerinin rızalarını arayarak, hoşnutluklarını gözeterek veya gözetirken" demektir. Ancak, Zemahşerî, Kâdı Beydâvî ve Ebu's-Suud gibi bazı müfessirler de bunun yü tefsir eden yahut da sebeplerini açıklayan başlangıç cümlesi olmasını uygun görmüşlerdir ki, bu durumda da mânâ, "niçin eşlerinin rızasını ararsın da kendini sıkarsın, yahut sen yalnızca eşlerinin hoşnutluklarını arıyorsun, o sebeple kendini sıkıyor, mahrumiyete katlanıyorsun da Allah'ın seni serbest bıraktığı haklarından vazgeçiyorsun, halbuki Allah buna razı değildir." demektir. Buna göre üzerinde vakıf yapmak caizdir. Onun içindir ki secâvendi konularak bu cümlenin istinâf (başlangıç) cümlesi olduğu hususu tercih edilmiştir. Tahrimi bilhassa Mâriye veya bal yemini olayına göre düşünüp de îlâyı, Peygamber'in eşlerinin hepsiyle ilgili göstermeyen müfessirler bu hususu, "Eşlerinin hoşnutluğunu ararsın." kaydına ters gibi görmüşe benziyorlar. İlk bakışta eşlerinin hepsini kendisine haram kılması, onların rıza ve hoşnutluklarını aramak maksadına zıt gibi görünebilir. Lakin şerbet yemini, hepsinin değil, olsa olsa yalnız bazısının hoşnutluğunu gözetmekten ibaret olacağı gibi, Mâriye yemini hepsini memnun edebilecek olsa da bunu rivayet edenler onun, yalnız bir eşi hoşnut etmek ve diğerlerine duyurmamak üzere yapıldığını söylemişlerdir ki, dolayısıyla bunda da, hepsinin rızası gözetilmemiş demektir. Gerçi lafzı, cins için kullanılarak bir veya ikisine de ihtimali olabilirse de doğru olan, eşlerin hepsini ifade etmesidir. Bu kayıtta ise, tahrimle, eşlerin hoşnut edildikleri söylenmemiş, onların hepsinin rıza ve hoşnutluklarını arama sebep ve maksadıyla yapılmış olduğu beyan edilmiştir. Yukarıda da izah ettiğimiz gibi îlâdan maksat da bu olduğu için, bunu Mâriye veya bal şerbeti hadisesine tahsis etmek, genel bir anlam ifade eden çoğulunun dış mânâsına ters düşmektedir. Onun için bunu, Mâriye ve şerbet olayını karıştırmadan îlâ meselesini anlatan Hz. Ömer'in yukarıda naklettiğimiz açıklaması dairesinde anlamak gerekir ki o da, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in, eşlerinin hepsinden uzlet ederek onların hoşnutluklarını gözetmek maksadıyla bir ay ayrılık ve meşakkati seçmiş olmasıdır. Keşşâf hâşiyesinde Ahmet b. Münir der ki: "Hz. Peygamber'e "Allah'ın helâl kıldığını niçin kendine haram ediyorsun?" buyurulması, hem tatlılık ve şefkat için, hem de, rütbe ve makamının, hanımlarını hoşnut etmek maksadıyla meşakkat yolunu seçmesinden yüce olduğuna tenbih içindir." Râzî de bunun, azarlamak için değil, uyarı için olduğunu söyler. Şu halde Hz. Ömer'in açıklamasının sonundaki itâb (kınama) tabirinin ifade ettiği serzeniş (başa kakma) ve azarlama esas itibariyle Peygamber'in kendisine değil, ona karşı çıkan eşlerine yöneliktir ki bu da üçüncü âyette anlatılacaktır. "Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir." Vâv, itirâziyye veya istinâfiyye olup bu cümle, Peygamber'in üzüntüsünü giderme anlamını ifade etmektedir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 1 Hz. Peygamber'in Medine döneminin ikinci yarısındaki bir tarihte, bir ay süreyle eşlerinden hiçbirisi ile birlikte olmayacağına yemin etmesinin kesin sebebi veya sebepleri hakkında birçok çelişik -ve bu nedenle de toplu olarak değerlendirildiklerinde pek güvenilir görünmeyen- rivayet vardır. Tam sebebi hâlâ kesin olarak tesbit edilememiş olsa da, yukarıda sözü edilen hadîslerden açıkça anlaşılmaktadır ki, evlilik hayatındaki bu geçici duygusal kopukluğun sebebi, Hz. Peygamber'in bazı eşleri arasında ortaya çıkan kıskançlık işaretleriydi. Ama yine de yukarıda Kur’an'ın bu olaya işaretinin hedefi biyografik olmayıp bütün insanî durumlarda uygulanabilecek bir ahlakî ders vermektir: Bu ders, Allah'ın helâl kıldığı herhangi bir şeyi harâm görmenin, bu davranış başka bir kişiyi veya kişileri memnun etmek için de olsa, kabul edilmezliğidir. Ayrıca bu ders, Kur’an'da sıkça vurgulanan bir gerçeği, Hz. Peygamber'in bir insan olduğu ve bu nedenle beşerî duygusallıklara maruz kalabileceği ve hatta zaman zaman hatalar işleyebileceği (ki Hz. Peygamber'in yaptığı hatalar, ilahî vahiy aracılığıyla kendisine gösterilmekte ve böylece düzeltilmektedir) gerçeğini dile getirmektedir. 2 Bkz. bazı durumlarda yeminin bozulması ve keffâretinin verilmesi gerektiğini bildiren 2:224 ve ilgili not 212. Bu sebeple yukarıdaki ifade, “Allah yeminlerinizi bozmayı ve keffâretini vermeyi size emretmiştir” (tehılleh terimi, bu her iki kavramı da ifade etmektedir) şeklinde çevrilmiştir. 3 Bkz. sure 2. not 21. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 1. Ey Peygamber!. Ne için sen zevcelerinin hoşnutluklarını ararsın da, Allah'ın sana helâl kıldığını haram kılarsın. Bununla beraber Allah, gafurdur, rahimdir. 1. Bu mübarek âyetler: Resûl-i Ekrem Sallâllâhü Aleyhi Vesellem ile muhterem eşleri arasında cereyan eden bir konuşmayı bildiriyor. Bu muhterem eşlerinin Yüce Peygambere karşı pek ziyade itaat ve ihtiram göstermelerinin lüzumuna işaret ediyor. O Yüce Resûl'ün daha hayırlı, daha itaatkar eşlere nail olabileceğini beyan ile Peygamber eşlerini ikaz ve irşâd hikmetini kapsamaktadır. Şöyle ki: Yüce Peygamber Efendimiz, bir gün muhterem eşlerinden "Zeyneb Binti Cehşin hücresine teşrif etmiş, orada bal şerbeti içmiş, biraz fazla ikamet buyurmuştu, diğer muhterem eşlerinden Hz. Ömer-ül Faruk'un kızı Cenab-ı Hafsa" ile Hz. Ebu Bekr'is Sıddık'ın kızı Cenab-ı "Aişe" annemiz, Hz. Peygamberin teşrifini beklemişlerdi, onun saadet huzurunda bulunarak kalben rahatlamak isterlerdi. Bu iki muhterem annemiz, diğer temiz eşlerinden daha fazla bağlı, destekler bulunuyorlardı. Resûl-i Ekrem'in eşi Cenab-ı Zeyneb'in yanma gidip çok durmaması maksadîle aralarında karar vermişlerdi ki, O Yüce Peygamber hangimizin odasına gelirse diyelim ki: "Ben senden mügafir" yâni: Kötü kokuşu olan ağaç sakızı kokusunu buluyorum, mügafir mi yedin diyelim. Bu karara müteakip Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimiz, Hz. Hafsa'nın odasına gelmiş, o muhterem eşi de öyle bir soru sormuş. Yüce Peygamber Efendimiz de: Hayır.. Ben Zeyneb'in yanında bal şerbeti içtim, artık ben onun yanma dönmem" demiş ve dönmeyeceğine dair yemîn eylemişti. Bu dönmeyeceğimi bir kimseye haber verme" diye de Hz. Hafsa'ya tembihte bulunmuştu. Hz. Hafsa ise, kendisine çok bağlı olduğu Hz. Aişe'nin yanma gitmiş, Resûl-i Ekrem'in bu ifadesini ona haber vermiş, Hz. Peygamber'in tembihine muhalefette bulunmuştu. Bir rivayete göre Peygamber Efendimiz, muhterem eşi Hafsa'ya "Onun babası Hz. Ömer ile Cenab-ı Aişe'nin babası, Hz. Ebu Bekr'in ileride kendisine halife olacaklarını" da bir sır olmak üzere haber vermişti. İşte bunlara işaret için buyruluyor ki: (Ey Peygamber!.) Ey Hz. Muhammed Aleyhisselâm! (ne için eşlerinin hoşnutluklarını ararsın da,) Onları razı etmek istersin de, (Allah'ın sana helâl kıldığını haram kılarsın?.) Helâl olan balı, yemîn ederek kendisine haram kılmak istersin? Bunu haram kılmaya ciddî bir sebep yoktur. (Bununla beraber) O Yüce Mâbud (gafurdur) kullarının nice kusurlarını affeder ve örter. Ve (rahimdir) Mü'mîn kulları hakkında rahmet ve şefkati pek ziyadedir. Böyle helâl olan bir şeyi bir Yüce Peygamberin kendisine haram kılması, daha iyi olanı terk etmek olsa da yine onun Peygamberlik sanma lâyık değildir. Fakat bundan dolayı mesul olmayacaktır. Hakkında ilâhî mağfiret ve ilâhî rahmet tecellî edecektir. "Tahrim" bir şeyi haram kılmak, yasak etmek, bir şeyin geçici veya ebedî bir şekilde terk edilmesini emretmek veya yapmak demektir. Asıl haram, Allah tarafından men ve yasaklanmış, olan herhangi bir şeydir. "'Te hile" de helâl etmek, çözmek ve çözülmek manasınadır.